


Holiday

by cutofmylove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Years party, Wholesome, countdown to new years, they are just so adorable, very cute, very minor other relationships if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutofmylove/pseuds/cutofmylove
Summary: Renjun and Yangyang on the countdown until New Year's Eve party and everything in between.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I am indulging myself in a renyang fic and here it is for the rest of you to enjoy!

D-13 until New Year’s Eve

When thinking about the year coming to an end, Renjun could only get excited for seeing his friends once again all together. With most of the group of friends all working already while he and everyone younger was finishing up college, the New Year party they always had was a perfect time for them to all enjoy each other’s presence once again. Each year all 23 of them- yeah that is a lot of people under one roof but it was a great time eating and laughing.

“Injunnie what is causing you to have your head in the clouds?”

“Nothing Yangie just thinking about our upcoming get-together with the rest of the group,” Renjun says snuggling into Yangyang on the couch. 

“Ah yes, time to watch the rest of the group proceed to get drunker as the night goes on.”

“Yangyang, you are just as excited as me for this. Just admit it.”

“Fine, I am excited to get Kun ge hotpot again. It has been ages since we have had it and I am absolutely craving it at this point.”

“See that is the spirit now come on let us get back to watching this cringy holiday movie.” 

“Whatever you say, dearie.”

The two of them cuddle closer together on the sofa, relaxing after the hell week that was finals and just enjoying each other’s company.

* * *

  
  
  


D-11 until New Year’s Eve 

“Yangyang, it is absolutely freezing. Why did you drag me outside the apartment?”

“Come on Injunnie it is a surprise!”

“Yangyang if any part of my hands freezes off you will get it.”

“Well we can’t have that now can we, those hands are quite useful.” With that statement, Yangyang takes Renjun’s hands into his own to try to warm them up. Try was the keyword here.

“Yangie, are you just using this as a chance to hold my hands or are you actually attempting to warm up my hands?” Renjun asks amusedly with a teasing tone to his voice. 

“Injunnie you can’t tease me it hurts my soul,” Yangyang flares dramatically, “Of course I was just trying to warm up your hands my lovely boyfriend. Now come on we haven’t even gotten to our destination yet.”

With that, Yangyang continues to drag Renjun along the way to the mysterious location. Both of them were holding hands and walking down the street together “it’s so you don’t get lost Renjun and to keep your hand warm” Yangyang had proclaimed somewhere along the way. Renjun had absolutely no clue where they were going and the street signs they passed gave him no closer clue to the destination. After walking what felt like an eternity because of the cold they seemed to have gotten closer to the destination because Yangyang was becoming more increasingly excited by the minute.

“Okay, Renjunie, get ready for your surprise!”

As soon as they turned the corner they came into what seemed like a winter wonderland outdoor ice skating rink. The rink was lined with both trees and lights providing a wonderland like feeling to the area. There were many areas with heaters to warm up when ice skating got a little too cold. The whole area just seemed romantic. 

“Omg Yangie this is absolutely amazing! This place is so cool, where did you even find out about it?”

“Oh uh I asked Ten ge about ideas for just winter dates and he told me about how Johnny had taken him here the other day so I figured that I should take you here.”

“Ohhh cute. Well, let's go and try to rent some ice skates.”

After some fumbling and confusion about what size skates they wear, they both finally set out onto the ice. Yangyang seemed to just glide easily onto the ice while Renjun fumbled onto the ice. Yangyang laughed and skated back over to help out Renjun. 

“Yangyang what the hell are you not good at?”

“My talents only compare so much to your beauty,” Yangyang motions his hand to Renjun’s face as he says that. 

“Yangyang don’t be cheesy,” despite Renjun’s words he could feel himself blush more at the other’s words. 

“But Injunnie I know you enjoy it. Your cheeks are all red,” Yangyang whines.

“Whatever” mumbles Renjun. 

The pair starts skating again after their little quarrel with Yangyang holding Renjun’s hand as they both glide slowly together around the rink. After a while, Renjun had gotten the hang of it and they both slowly had increased their skating pace while still holding hands. The two continue to circle around the rink enjoying the fairytale aspect of it with all the lights. They both decide after a while that they have had enough skating and wanted to rest for a while.

After returning the skates, they head to a cafe near the ice skating place to drink something warm and just defrost after the evening spent skating. Sitting down at a table in the corner they sit and try to warm up while waiting for their drinks to come. They enjoy each other’s company and just talk and relax watching the scene around them. 

They eventually return home and get ready for bed before slipping underneath the covers and into each other’s embrace. Both of them content with a pleasant date as they snuggle into each other. 

* * *

  
  


D-9 until New Year’s Eve 

A loud pounding on the door woke Yangyang from sleep while Renjun hadn't budged at all. To be fair they both had stayed up last night and Renjun deserved to get all the sleep he could get after finals week. The pounding on the door continues to increase in sound as Yangyang gets closer to the door. He opens the door to find Donghyuck pushing his way through the door talking rapidly to a nodding Shotaro, while Jaemin is hauling bags and Jeno just smiles apologetically. They all walk over to the kitchen while Yangyang just shuts the door confused on his friends all showing up at their place so early. 

He trails over to the kitchen and lets out, “What are you guys doing here?”

“We are here to make christmas cookies. What does it look like we are doing Yangyang? Now quite parading around without a shirt on and go get Injun. Honestly it looks like you just got out of bed,” Haechan sasses while setting out ingredients on the island and getting out bowls. 

“Uhh okay I will just go get dressed then. Not like you all just barged into our apartment or anything,” Yangyang mutters except for the last part while walking to the bedroom. Opening the door he sees Renjun already freshly out of the shower toweling his hair. 

“Yangie go shower and get dressed while I go control Hyuck out there from making a huge mess,” Renjun says while wrapping his arms around Yangyang. 

“But baby I just wanted to cuddle this morning not make cookies,” Yangyang whines.

“While not would be nice you know our friends specifically Hyuck. Besides we can cuddle later after they leave. It is nice for the six of us to hang out together.”

“I hate that you are right.”

“Yeah yeah now go clean up while I go out there. If we stay here any longer they will think of other things about what we are doing right now.”

“But maybe we could-”

“Don’t even finish that thought Liu Yangyang I am already out the door.”

While Yangyang walks into the bathroom to quickly shower, Renjun walks into the kitchen to greet their friends who are starting on making the dough for cut out sugar cookies. 

“Oo here comes Injunie what took you guys so long in there,” Donghyuck suggests wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Nothing hyuck now stop fooling around we have cookies to make.”

The group of five get to work with Jaemin and Shotaro on mixing the ingredients and kneading the dough when needed. While that dough sits in the fridge the others start making a different type of treat. After a little bit Yangyang had come out from the bathroom to settle on leeching onto Renjun while Renjun was cooking something for them to eat while baking. 

“Uh can you both stop being so domestically cute? First we gat Nana and Jeno being cutely disgusting while doing dishes and now we have you both being cuddly while cooking. Shotaro and I are feeling really left out right now,” whines Donghyuck dramatically.

“It is not our fault you didn’t invite Mark, Hyuck. Besides you don’t see Taro complaining now do you.”

“Injunie you don’t have to be so mean about it. It is supposed to be a 00 liner hangout anyways we can’t invite anyone else.”

After that little argument or lack of, the six of them ate and continued on making cookies. Sometime in the afternoon while cookies have been baked and were cooling before allowed to be frosted, the doorbell rang. Since it was Renjun and Yangyang’s apartment, Renjun decided to get the door. Opening the door he is met with Mark, Sungchan, Jisung and Chenle. 

“Hyung we decided to join your baking party,” Chenle quips before walking through the door. Renjun just motions for the rest of them to come in. 

“Lele how did you even hear about us cooking?”

“Jaemin hyung has been posting stuff on his story and texting Jisungie about it so we just decided to come over. I don’t know how Sungchan and Mark ended up here.”

“Hyuck invited us Renjun,” Mark states as he walks over to the living room where the rest of the crew was. 

Everyone hurdles around the living room and kitchen as the last of the cookies get decorated. While finishing up the decorating, some of them decided to set the living room up to play games. When everything was done and put away, everyone decided to settle down on the ground around the coffee table to play uno. This probably was not a good decision as it ended up with Chenle winning most of the rounds, Renjun and Hyuck trying not to strangle each other and Shotaro and Sungchan ending up getting most of the deck in their hands. 

Deciding that they were going to stop playing uno to order some food and watch some movies, the living room got rearranged again to be more cozy while queuing up a movie and waiting for the food. 

With everyone stuffed and cuddled into the movie, it was said to be quite an enjoyable day. 

* * *

  
  


D-7 until New Year’s Eve 

Renjun blearly opened his eyes and came face to face with a chest well Yangyang’s to be more exact. Content with his current position he snuggles back into Yangyang trying to get a little bit more rest. However, the light streaming through the curtain cracks made it harder to go back to sleep. Renjun decides to just lay and admire a sleeping Yangyang instead.

_He looks even more handsome in his sleep, how is that possible? His skin seems to glow and he just looks so peaceful. I hope to wake up to this sight everyday._

Slowly Yangyang blinks open his eyes to see Renjun already awake and looking at him lovingly. A smile forms on his face at Renjun being all glowly and soft in the morning. 

“Good morning baby” muses Yangyang. 

“Good morning,” Renjun mumbles, his voice hoarse from not being used in a while and shy from being caught staring. 

“Do you want to get up to open gifts or do you want to cuddle some more hmm?”

“I just want to cuddle a little bit more and then we can get up.”

The two of them snuggle a little bit longer before finally getting up to open up gifts they got for each other. Renjun pulls out a necklace of Saturn that Yangyang had gifted him because ‘Renjun you are my entire universe’. Yangyang opens to find socks?

“Renjunnie you got me socks for Christmas?” 

“Just remove the socks from the box Yangie and you will see.”

He removes the socks from the box to see a snowglobe in the box. Picking up the snowglobe he sees a picture of them inside of the snowglobe looking so happy. 

“Aww Injunnie this is so cutee. You are such as sap.”

“Shut up. Let’s go eat something,” despite his seemingly harsh words, they have no bite whatsoever and Renjun has a smile on his face. 

They both get up and set aside the gifts to get up and try to make something for breakfast. They end up making some waffles together and end up getting flour in their hair. Sitting down to eat they ended up talking and just enjoying each other's company. After a while, once finished with breakfast and the dishes, they cleaned up and showered into something else.

“Renjunnie, do you want to watch something together?”

“Sure, do you want to just want to watch some of the Untamed again?”

Easily agreeing on the show, they settle in to watch the drama. They made it through about 4 episodes before Yangyang started getting restless. 

“Yangie why do you keep moving around?”

“I want to make something.”

“Okay what do you want to make?”

“I am not sure but I saw on the internet a couple of days ago about couples having a baking competition with each other. Do you want to try that?”

“Sure and we can keep the show on it in the background as noise. Each of us will pull up a recipe and then make it. Whoever had the better end result. Deal?”

“Deal.”

They both set off to the kitchen teasingly pushing each other and giggling the whole time. After finding a recipe, they both started off making the deserts. Renjun was planning on making a triple chocolate cookie while Yangyang was going to make a snickerdoodle cookie. They both took turns mixing and combining the ingredients. Yangyang at one point tried to come over and distract Renjun by giving him random kisses or trying to tickle him. 

“Yangie stop, just go back to baking. You are being a distraction.” 

“But Injunnie that is the point. I am supposed to distract you with my charming good looks.”

Renjun scuffs, “Whatever you say Yangie but now back to work.”

Begrudgingly, Yangyang goes back to the other side of the island to dip his cookie dough into the sugar mixture for the snickerdoodle cookies. They both finish their prep at relatively the same time and put the cookies in to bake. Once all the cookies had been made and cooled down (they watched some more of the drama in between) it was time to judge the best cookie. They each took a bite of the cookie both of them had made. Eating both of the cookies, they decided that they couldn’t really choose a winner so they had to go to plan B. 

“Kun ge sorry to interrupt your holiday but we were wondering if you could judge the cookies Yangyang and I had made?”

“Sure I will be there tomorrow to judge them. Now you two just enjoy yourselves.”

“Okay Kun ge you too.”

The two of them cleaned up their baking supplies to go back to watching the drama playing on the tv and cuddling together. 

* * *

The two of them spend the rest of the remaining days between Christmas and New Years Eve being very cuddly and domestic. 

* * *

D-0 Its New Years Eve

Waking up on New Years Eve, the excitement can be felt in the air as the time is slowly ticking down to a new year and a new start. The day starts out pretty average enough, eating and lounging around to enjoy the time off from school. Eventually as the time neared 3 pm they started getting ready to head over to Taeyong and Taeil’s place as it was the biggest to fit everyone. They got out the deserts there planning on bringing over (brownies) before changing and getting ready to leave. 

By the time they arrived at Taeil’s house from the station, it was around 5 pm making them right on time to help set up for everything and help out with dinner. Entering into the house, they walk further in from the entryway to see Kun, Doyoung, Taeyong, and Jaehyun helping around the kitchen. 

“Welcome Renjun and Yangyang! You both seem early so you both can help Taeil hang up streamers or any other decorations he wants. He is in the living room,” Taeyone shouts to them from the kitchen. 

They continue farther into the house to the living room where Taeil is setting up a mini stage for later when Donghyuck and Chenle decide to do karaoke. Slowly as they were setting up streamers around the house when slowly everyone else started to trickle in. The first ones to arrive was Johnny and Ten who brought champagne and sparkling grape juice for later. Jaemin, Jeno, Mark, and Donghyuck arrive a bit after Johnny and Ten. Yuta, Shotaro, Sicheng, and Sungchan arrive together with Hendery, Xiaojun, Chenle, and Jisung trailing behind them. 

Everyone was just getting settled in and relaxing into everyone when Yukhei came bursting through the door with Jungwoo both late to the party but brought some snacks to help with the fact they were a little later than everyone else. The big group settled around the living room and the kitchen table all just talking and having a fun time. Kun, Taeyong, Doyoung, and Jaehyun continue to cook away in the kitchen trying to make enough to feed enough for 23 people. 

Eventually, the food finished cooking and the smells of all the dishes wafted through the house. Eager to eat everyone got up to help set the table and go wash their hands before eating. Once everyone had set the food and plates down on the long combined tables, they all sat down together to enjoy the food and company on the last day of the year together. Laughter and smiles shown throughout the dinner as everyone caught up on each other's lives from the last time they all have been together. 

“Jisung was so embarrassed he ended up spilling the drink onto the other person sitting next to who was scolding him,” Chenle laughs out while telling the latest story. 

“Chenle, you are making the story more dramatic than it has to be,” Jisung whines back. 

“Wait so did Jisung really pour the drink onto someone else out of embarrassment,” Jungwoo asks.

“Oh Jisungie my poor baby,” coos Jaemin clinging onto the said boy. 

After that, they continue to throw around stories while finishing up eating and even afterwards just sitting and talking. Soon they all start cleaning up together before moving all to the living room. It was a tight fit but with everyone sprawled around the furniture and the floor to accompany all 23 of them. The time was currently 7:30 and they still had quite a ways until Midnight. Deciding that they were going to play some games and enjoy they started off with a random charades game. They ended up splitting into three teams of 8 with the exception of one. 

The first group was Mark, Shotaro, Jaemin, Donghyuck, Renjun, Yangyang, Jeno, and Sunghcan. Renjun was the first one to act out the clues with the topic being under tv shows, 

“Okay two words” Jaemin started voicing Renjun’s actions, “first word.”

Renjun starts by making the motion of running to which the group started shouting words, “Jogging Man” “Running two” but as Renjun made eye contact with Yangyang something clicked and he immediately got it. 

“Running man,” Yangyang shouts out to which Renjun immediately nods and smiles. This continues as the round continues with the two of them working in perfect harmony. 

Chenle on the other team started complaining as soon as the group was done, “Aww come on they have Renjun and Yangyang on the same team. Those two are basically mind readers of each other, we don’t stand a chance.”

The second group went, which consisted of Chenle, Jisung, Taeil, Taeyong, Hendery, Xiaojun, Yuta, and Sicheng. The group topic for them was movies. After them went the last group who had Doyoung, Jaehyun, Lucas, Jungwoo, Ten, Johnny, and Kun. 

The game of charades ended up becoming very intense with each team trying to outbeat the others. Sure it was not a big giant relay event but nevertheless, they were a very competitive group. Somehow in the span of two hours they managed to play multiple rounds of not only charades but somewhere in the mix moved onto various card games including the infamous uno. 

“Yooo what how did you just put down a +4,” Mark chimes in.

“Suck it Lee,” Hyuck retorts. 

“Shotaro you need to put down the same color number,” Yuta explains to him kindly. 

The uno game was getting more heated up while the others were playing a combination of either go fish, war, or spoons. Eventually everyone was getting snackish so some chips and other snacks were set out along with some of the drinks brought over from Ten and Johnny. The group either continued to play card games or some started to venture into singing karaoke.

Chenle and Donghyuck had a battle between who could do better and be louder. Taeil got up there at one point and tried to wow the crowd with not only his singing but also his stage dance moves. Everyone was enjoying the presentation which ended with Taeil getting the highest karaoke score. 

As it was getting closer to midnight, the group started getting the alcohol out and got even more rowdy already. The time was ticking closer to midnight and everyone started to become more excited for the change of the year. Between thinking about what new goals they were going to set or any plans for the new coming year. 

At some point, any couple within the group had gravitated towards each other, to a couple last things and maybe to have a kiss at midnight. 

“Hey baby,” Yangyang says enduringly as he wraps his arms around Renjun’s waist bringing him closer to him. 

“Hey,” Renjun nuzzles himself into Yangyang and wraps his arms around his neck. They both just stare at each other comfortably as the clock continues to click. 

“Okay, as this year is coming to an end I would just like to say that I am extremely grateful for every single one of you and the friendships we all share. I know we are all busy and not always able to see each other but I am grateful for the times we are together. I love you all,” Taeyong says in front of the living room. 

Everyone shares out their similar sentiments before the countdown starts to begin. 

“10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Happy New Year!!!,” they all cheer. 

Yangyang slowly leans forward and presses his forehead to Renjun’s before leaning and kissing him. Everyone around them are cheering and hugging each other in excitement while Renjun and Yangyang were in their own moment. 

“Hey lovebirds snap out of it and celebrate with everyone else,” Hyuck sasses.

“You act like you weren’t being lovey dovey two seconds ago,” Renjun sasses back. 

“Okay you two lets just celebrate the New Year and not be at each other's throats,” Mark cuts in. 

The two get over it quite easily as it was the beginning of a New Year and go back to celebrating. Eventually the initial excitement started to wear off and everyone settled back down in the living room. Renjun and Yangyang snuggle onto the couch to just watch everyone as the night drags on. 

At some point during the night when everyone started to become sleepy everyone either trudged up to the spare bedrooms in Taeil and Taeyong’s house or pulled out stuff to sleep in the living room. 

All was well on this holiday countdown as Renjun and Yangyang snuggle into each other sleeping peacefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story! Kudos and comments are appreciated! I hope you all have a great new year.


End file.
